Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez (Twonjr3)
| birthday = Unknown | age = Unknown | gender = Male | height = 6ft 1in | weight = 80kg | eyes = Blue | blood type = Unknown | affiliation = | occupation = | previous occupation = | team = | previous team = | partner = | previous partner = | base of operations = | relatives = | education = | resurreccion = Pantera }} Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez (グリムジョー・ジャガージャック, Gurimujō Jagājakku), is a former member of Aizen's Arrancar Army, and the former sexta (Sixth) Espada. He is currently the leader of the New Movement and searching for new members. Appearance Grimmjow has light-blue spiky hair and eyes, and also has green lines below them, similar to the eye markings on the Panthera genus of cats, as well as the red marks on Ikkaku Madarame's eyes. Grimmjow's attire consists of a white hakama and a black sash; his white jacket is ragged with an upturned collar. The inner lining is black, the sleeves are rolled up, and Grimmjow wears it open, leaving a muscular chest revealed. The remains of his Hollow mask consist of the right jawbone, and his Hollow hole has moved to his abdomen. His tattoo number (6) is located at his back, near the right side of his Hollow hole. Since his first fight with Ichigo, Grimmjow sports a large scar on his torso, which several characters make remarks to. Personality Grimmjow appears to be a laid-back and irreverent individual at first glance, but this scruffy exterior hides a brutal, impulsive, excessively-violent personality and a lethally-short temper. Grimmjow is blunt, sarcastic, and quite sadistic, revealing a psychotic grin whenever he becomes excited, much like Kenpachi Zaraki or Hollow Ichigo. He displays little respect for authority and says whatever is on his mind, regardless of whether or not it is appropriate. This attitude leads to conflicts with Kaname Tōsen, who holds Grimmjow in the same low regard as he did Zaraki. He also has conflicts with Ulquiorra Cifer, the 4th Espada, usually because Ulquiorra interrupts his battles or otherwise clashes with Grimmjow's ideals, and confidently believes Ulquiorra's powers to be weaker than his, a point he is eager to prove. He develops an additional grudge against Ichigo Kurosaki for wounding him during their first and second fights, and is eager to return the favor. He intentionally kept the large scar on his chest from their first battle as a reminder of this. Grimmjow is also infuriated by Ichigo's belief that he can defeat him regardless of how badly he is injured, which Grimmjow sees as Ichigo looking down on him. Grimmjow is a very rude and disrespectful character. He uses none of the honorifics in the Japanese language, except when addressing Aizen (though he is quick to discard the formality when Aizen is not around), and refers to Orihime as woman in conversation. However, he does appear to have some sort of a code of honor, as he is unwilling to fight an injured Ichigo, bringing Orihime to heal him beforehand so that their battle will be a fair one. He also saves Orihime from Loly and Menoly, who were beating her up to repay the debt of restoring his arm, though he immediately demands another favor afterwards. Despite his aggression and obvious bloodlust in battle, he possesses a feral cunning and has a knack for quickly exploiting any opening his opponent reveals. Since going out on his own, after the attack on him by Nnoitra, his personality has not changed. Once he becomes the leader of the Movement he takes on a more reserved and professional attituude similar to that of Aizen's attitude. His personality overall changes within this time as he suffered from extreme loneliness being the only powerful warrior in Hueco Mundo at the time. He thrived for a powerful warrior to fight but failed to find one thus his entire persona did a 180 changing to that if a reserved, respectable and honorable fighter as he dosen't boast as much in battle, he dosen't talk unless directly spoken to and will only fight a person if they are trying there hardest. Despite his changes he stil retains his destuctive ambition and passion for killing the strong and dismissing the weak as he will only accept the strongest people into his group. History Before Grimmjow became an Arrancar, he was a panther-like Adjuchas-class Menos. At one point, he met up with Shawlong Kūfang, Edrad Liones, Yylfordt Granz, Nakeem Greendina, Di Roy Linker, and two other unnamed Adjuchas while attacking the latter. After Grimmjow damaged Di Roy and killed the two unknowns from the group, Shawlong then suggested that Grimmjow should lead their group in their quest to evolve into Vasto Lordes, offering to follow him as their "king" should he accept. When Shawlong realized that their evolution could go no further, he asked Grimmjow to "eat" them, which in context referred to only a piece of them being eaten. Grimmjow, calling them cowards, did as asked. When they were all turned into Arrancar by Aizen, the five acted as Grimmjow's Fracción. He was the second oldest Número after Shawlong Kūfang as he held the rank of the 12th Arrancar. Original Bleach History Arrancar arc Grimmjow is first introduced scolding Ulquiorra Cifer for not killing Ichigo Kurosaki, believing that he might become a threat in the future, and to rectify Ulquiorra's "mistake", leads his Fracción to Karakura Town in an unauthorized mission to kill anyone with even the slightest Spiritual Pressure. While his team is defeated, Grimmjow himself is able to defeat Ichigo with relative ease, slamming Ichigo upward with punches, only suffering injury from Ichigo's desperate black Getsuga Tenshō attack. Grimmjow with his arm cut off by Kaname Tōsen. Kaname Tōsen interrupts and brings Grimmjow back to be punished. When Aizen refuses to punish Grimmjow, Kaname berates Grimmjow about his justice. He then suddenly severs and incinerates Grimmjow's arm so he would be demoted. Enraged, and shocked at having lost not only his left arm, but his rank and title as the sixth Espada, Grimmjow draws his sword, wanting to kill Tōsen for severing his arm. Aizen, however, "convinces" him not to, and states that he will kill Grimmjow should he ever "raise his sword against one of his superiors again". Annoyed, but realizing that Grimmjow would die "in vain" at the current state he's in, he reluctantly leaves. A month later, Aizen personally sends Grimmjow on the next invasion, along with Yammy Riyalgo, Wonderweiss Margera, and his replacement, Luppi. Grimmjow tracks down and fights Ichigo once more. Ichigo's newly-gained Vizard powers give him the upper hand at first, but his inexperience with his new powers and inability to maintain the mask for long lengths of time leads to his defeat and Ichigo winds up having his hands impaled to the street by Grimmjow's Zanpakutō. After Rukia Kuchiki fails to completely freeze Grimmjow and help free Ichigo she is suddenly held in point blank range of Grimmjow's Cero. Shinji Hirako arrives to rescue both of and after a short conversation with Grimmjow, he proves to be more than a match for the injured Grimmjow. Before Grimmjow releases his true form, Grimmjow is forced into retreat by Ulquiorra before a victor could be decided. Hueco Mundo arc Once back in Las Noches, Aizen has Orihime Inoue restore Grimmjow's arm as a demonstration of her power. Grimmjow has her bring back his Espada tattoo, as well, and kills Luppi to regain his rank once she finishes. Later, he attends a meeting called by Aizen, who tells the Espada that they are being invaded by Ichigo Kurosaki, Uryū Ishida, and Yasutora Sado. Grimmjow tries to leave but is stopped by Aizen who uses his Reiatsu to force Grimmjow onto the floor. Aizen then orders the Espada to wait for the intruders. After learning about Ichigo's defeat by Ulquiorra, Grimmjow breaks into Orihime's room while Loly and Menoly are attacking her. Grimmjow kills Menoly with a pointblank Cero and knocks out Loly. Grimmjow reveals that he saved Orihime in order to demand her a favor. Once they both arrive where Ichigo was defeated, he tells Orihime to heal him. However, Ulquiorra appears, and they start to fight. Ulquiorra questions Grimmjow's reason for being there, and starts walking towards him demanding an answer. Grimmjow smirks, not saying anything. Ulquiorra then asks Grimmjow to hand Orihime over, stating that she is to be in his care. Grimmjow, refusing to hand her over, quickly attacks Ulquiorra, saying how he's afraid to fight him because they could crush each other. Using a Cero, Grimmjow blasts Ulquiorra in the air but deflects the attack. Then, Ulquiorra uses Sonído to appear above Grimmjow and fire his own Cero. Grimmjow blocks it, and the tower explodes. Grimmjow then uses Caja Negación to seal away Ulquiorra to begin the battle with Ichigo, but not before Ichigo makes Orihime heal Grimmjow who had taken damage from Ulquiorra's Cero. Ichigo with his Hollow mask fighting Grimmjow in his released state. During the battle, Grimmjow fires a Gran Rey Cero at Orihime and Nel Tu to make Ichigo put on his hollow mask. Seeing that Ichigo is finally at his full strength, Grimmjow releases his true form and fiercely attacks Ichigo, smashing him into the ground. As he looks for Ichigo amongst the dust, Ichigo appears behind him and fires a Getsuga Tenshō at him. Grimmjow only starts to laugh maniacally and tells Ichigo how much he hates his "eyes". As the fight continue both fighters seems to be on par and Tia Harribel, who was watching the fight from a distance with her Fracción, she even said it felt like "a fight between two Espada". Towards the end, Grimmjow is about to kill Ichigo, but after hearing Orihime beg for him to not get hurt anymore, Ichigo deftly catches Grimmjow's fist without looking, and slashes his shoulder. Grimmjow gets up after this, enraged at the injury, and impales Ichigo in the stomach. He then uses his most powerful attack, Desgarrón, but the battle still ends in his defeat. Grimmjow rises once more to challenge Ichigo, but Nnoitra Jiruga blindsides him. Nnoitra then tries to finish off Grimmjow, but Ichigo protects him. Grimmjow fell unconscious due to blood loss, and awoke several hours later in a deep part of Hueco Mundo, being treated by an Arrancar girl. Still too weak to move, he laid there for what seemed like days, before she said he could move. He took that as his chance and left without so much as a thank you. He wandered Hueco Mundo in search of the strong and foes to battle. Mostly a foe similair to Ichigo, a rival who he could battle passionatly with. After several years of failing in his search he eventally gave up this goal and created the New Movement. He currently resides in Las Noches looking for powerful members once again but now powerful members that will follow him and nobody else. Synopsis Master your goals Arc Girlfriends Invasion of Las Noches Powers and Abilities Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant: He is a very proficient hand-to-hand combatant, possessing considerable strength and flexibility, capable of out-fighting Ichigo's Bankai during their first two fights, even with one arm during the second battle. He is also fairly powerful for his rank as he is able to capture an unreleased Ulquiorra, an Espada two ranks higher than himself. Still, Grimmjow almost lost an arm in this conflict. Expert Swordsmanship Specialist: Although he usually prefers hand-to-hand combat, Grimmjow is also able to fight effectively with his Zanpakutō as well. Even during the time his arm was cut off, he has displayed that he could fight off Ichigo Kurosaki and subsequently Shinji Hirako while each of them were wearing their Hollow masks. Pesquisa: Grimmjow has demonstrated this ability when he and his Fracción invaded Karakura Town. Hierro: As the former Sexta Espada, Grimmjow has the passive ability known as Hierro. As seen in initial fight with Ichigo Kurosaki, Grimmjow was able to grab Ichigo's Bankai and block with his arms and fists without receiving any damage at all, though Ichigo's Getsuga Tenshō attack was strong enough to leave a scar. Later, after increasing his own power, Ichigo is able to cut Grimmjow. Immense Spiritual Power: His spirit energy is very high, noted by Rukia to be "worlds apart" from his Fracción and making her wonder if he was even the same species. However, he is easily overwhelmed by Aizen's spiritual pressure and is not under the same release restraints as the top four Espada. He is capable of exerting Spiritual Pressure of overwhelming power. Highly Perceptive Combatant: Similar to Kenpachi Zaraki, Grimmjow has shown himself to be deceptively sharp in battle, able to notice traits about his opponent quickly and effectively. During each of his battles with Ichigo, Grimmjow was quickly able to determine facts about Ichigo's abilities despite them being relatively new. Cero: Grimmjow makes liberal use of Cero in battle, firing them from the palm of his hand. In the anime, it is commonly colored red, though it has recently changed to blue. He also has a habit of firing at point blank range to increase lethality even though he sometimes gets caught in the backlash. His Cero is powerful enough to neutralize the Cero of fellow Espada Ulquiorra Cifer during their brief scuffle, even though it badly burned his right arm from his hand to his elbow. Grimmjow has also shown the ability to fire one Cero from each hand, but it is unclear whether this is a unique ability. Gran Rey Cero: As an Espada, he is able to use this Espada-exclusive Cero variant, which produces a much larger and more powerful version of the normal Cero, enough potentially to cause great damage to Las Noches itself. For this Aizen banned its use inside the fortress, although Grimmjow clearly ignored this during his last battle with Ichigo. In order to fire it, it seems Grimmjow must first cut his own hand on his Zanpakutō, mixing his blood with the Cero. Grimmjow's Gran Rey Cero is colored blue. Cero Oscuras: Overtime, Grimmjow managed to learn the Cero Oscuras. Unlike Ulquiorra, Grimmjow is able to fire the Cero Oscura in his unreleased or Released state, though the former drains him considerably. It is a black Cero with a blue outline with high destruction power Bala: He has demonstrated the ability to use Bala, another common Arrancar power, but he seems to prefer the somewhat slower and more powerful Cero. It is colored blue. Garganta: Garganta is how Arrancar move to and from Hueco Mundo. Grimmjow demonstrated this ability during his own personal invasion of Karakura Town. It literally tears open the dimensional fabric separating the worlds, revealing a tunnel of whirling, torrential energy that must be focused and solidified to create a discernible pathway. Sonído Master: As the 6th Espada, Grimmjow is very proficient in the use of Sonído. Even in his unreleased state, he is able to keep up with Ichigo Kurosaki while using Tensa Zangetsu. Initially, Grimmjow could even surprise and overwhelm Ichigo with his speed. Zanpakutō Pantera (豹王 (パンテラ), Pantera; Spanish for "Panther", Japanese for "Panther King"). His Zanpakutō's tsuba resembles a rigid, crooked "S," while the sheath and handle are light blue. *'Resurrección': His release command for his Zanpakutō is "Grind"(軋れ kishire), referring to grinding one's teeth. To release his Zanpakutō, he holds it up, like the start of a low sweep stroke, with his right hand. The sword glows as he puts his left hand up to it. He then rakes his hand along the length of the blade, with a swift motion, while calling out its release command, in turn releasing a torrent of spiritual power that causes tremendous gusts of wind in the immediate vicinity. Grimmjow's appearance changes drastically to something more feline and predatory. His teeth become jagged and sharp, his hands turn into black claws and his feet become black clawed paws, similar to that of a cat, along with a slender whip-like tail. His hair becomes very long and flowing, and the markings around his eyes enlarge and extend to the tips of his ears, which become cat-like. He loses his distinctive jaw mask, which is replaced by a sort of a headgear on his forehead. His clothing changes to become a form-fitting white segmented armor, similar to his original Adjuchas-Hollow form. He has blades protruding from his forearms and his calves. :Resurrección Special Ability: His abilities while released include: :*'Enhanced Hierro': Grimmjow's Hierro receives an augmentation as well. He was hit by a point-blank Getsuga Tenshō from Ichigo Kurosaki in his Vizard state and received no visible damage. :*'Enhanced Speed & Agility': Complimenting his already impressive speed and power, Grimmjow's released state augments his speed drastically, giving him animalistic agility and movement to match. :*'Enhanced Strength': His strikes pack enough power to incidentally destroy large skyscraper-sized pillars in Las Noches via collateral damage during the fight with Ichigo. His strength was also enough to send Ichigo through several buildings with one strike, as well as send him flying hundreds of feet with, merely with a few light punches and kicks. :*'Shockwaves': When in his released form, he can roar loudly enough to create shockwaves in the air and surrounding area, powerful enough to throw off his opponents. :*'Arm Blades:' The blades on his arm can lengthen and can be used as cutting weapons, shown during his fight with Nnoitra. :*'Darts': He can also fire a large number of explosive "darts" from his elbows with enough charge to demolish huge buildings. They look somewhat similar to an axe blade, but with an indention in the middle. A Hollow Mask-enhanced Ichigo was somewhat able to withstand 5 of them, and continue fighting. :*'Desgarrón' (豹王の爪 (デスガロン) desugaron Spanish for "Tear", Japanese for "Panther King's Claw"): His strongest attack; His claws glow and then he makes a slashing motion that creates giant "claws" of solidified energy, each about a kilometer long, from the end of each finger. The attacks act as a ranged claw attack, which he controls like his regular claw attacks, by using slashing motions. The power and force behind them is considerable and Ichigo was only able to deflect and shatter them through sheer force of will. His Desgarron becomes tremendously more powerful after his battle with Ichigo Kurosaki and is still one of his more powerful techniques in battle. After his lose at the hands of Ichigo, being humiliated by Nnorita and suffering from loneliness his powers have dramatically increased from what the once was during his time as the sexta espada. He has also gained several new powers. His abilities have been enhanced and greatly devopled to a point of rivaling that of the primera espada. Rugido (とどろき) Spanish for "Roar" , Japanese for "Todoroki" ) :One of his newest technique and a highly advanced form of the Shockwaves he is capable of releasing. Once he roars it creates enough of a shockwaves to blow apart building, ravage the area and is very fatal to the foe. It is capable of being used similiar to the shockwaves or can be directed toward an opponent. It creates a vacumm of air and sound launched at the opponent and is powerful enough to throw opponents around easily. It is utterly inescapable and cannot be stopped as it is acutally a large soundwave. Cuchillas Relampago (旋風刃) Spanish for Whirlwind Blade, Japanese for "Senpu ha" ) : A special technique utilizing the blades along his arm. The blades increase dramatically and are coated in a very prominent amount of blue spirit energy similar to his degarron. Though this spirit energy is much more excedding his own body and towering along beside him. This move does slow his movements but give him not only a large and much more deadly weapon but also give him a projectile weapon as now he can send surges or incredible blast of his own spirit energy conjoined with a violent tornado and send it directly at the opponenet with a devastating amount of power and speed. Pizca (シュレッド) Spanish for "shred" , Japanese for "Shureddo" ) : Another one of his newest moves. It dramatically increases the lengths of Grimmjows arm blades. Nearly doubling in size and power, a devasting amounts of force is used with this technique at it can shatter a attack easily and can break a opponent in hald like a stick. The only drawback is that this move makes him weigh much more and thus slower. Category:Arrancar Category:Espada Category:Movement of Venganza Category:Characters Category:Character